Ripples
by Timmesque
Summary: Everyone has a reason for something. A reason to live, a reason to die, a reason for action. But what drove Isaac towards his quest? To save Weyard? To save Jenna? Or to save...someone else from himself?[For Empress Dotdot's Challenge][Shounen-ai]


**Ripples**

**By Timberwolf220**

**Pairing: Isaac/ Felix**

**Notes: I was kinda surprised that nobody has thought of this pairing before. Maybe because they were incredibly alike. But, isn't that more reason to get together? Because they could understand and help each other, also means they can love each other. **

Dedications: For Empress Dotdot. I liked your fic Immortal a lot. Also, this is for your challenge. Hope you like it.

He quietly dipped his sword into the water. His periwinkle blue eyes surveyed the ripples spread out like an invisible fan that faded into the expanse. He then looked up as if he was counting the stars in the sky.

He was still young, but his eyes were so cold as if the universe and all its secrets were laid bare before his eyes. But the eagerness and determination of youth were still there, pristine and untouched. He took out his bag and held the Mars Star in his hands. They were approaching Prox and the world seemed to darken as they made their way. He held it up. It felt warm in his hands and in his eyes; there was a slight flickering.

Isaac remembered what it was like to hold the other stars as well. Jupiter felt like the wind was roaring in his ears, Mercury left him with a slight rocky sensation, Earth felt like a steady drum beat and Mars flickered in the air like fire.

Earth, steady and unchanging….

Yet, _he_ had changed.

For the worst or the better, he couldn't say

He sighed and dipped his sword once more into the water. He watched the ripples as they performed.  

Spread

Spread

Spread

Fade

Fade

Gone

"Isaac?"

He ignored the voice politely and dipped his sword once more, watching the ripples with a disquieting interest.

The voice sounded relieved, "Mia said you were here. Is something wrong?"

He ignored the voice, watching the ripples once more.

Spread

Spread

Spread

Fade

Fade

Gone

"Why won't you answer me?" The voice was soft now, almost a whisper drifting into the night air.

Then he felt the body sit down next to him. His periwinkle eyes closed tightly and opened, like a flower blooming at the first sound of spring.

He turned to see Felix who was staring at him with that impassive face. Impassive and solid like stone. But a carved inextricable beauty lay there, chiseled from youth and time. Isaac shook his head slightly and turned to the water.

"Isaac?"

"Why did you go on this quest Felix?" Isaac said quietly.

Felix turned away from him and surveyed the pool of water, "They gave me a choice…either to travel with Saturos and Menardi…or stay back in Prox. I choose to go."

"I know that, but why?" Isaac's voice was demanding and pleading at the same time.

"Because I needed to…" Felix watched the Sun cast colours on Isaac's face, "Because I owed Jenna and Vale…an explanation."

Isaac flinched as if he had been hit. Then suddenly he became cold, like a frosty star sunken and hollow, "And me?"

Felix felt his throat tighten with the knowledge of something unexplainable, something that was drawing closer. Something he could not grasp, "I…" He was unable to continue.

Isaac didn't look at him. He dipped his blade into the water and watched the ripples.

Spread

Spread

Spread

Fade

Fade

Gone

Gone

Gone

"I didn't forget you, you know," Felix said, his voice smooth. Like wood. "I could never forget you."

Isaac's heart lifted, "I…. The Great Healer gave me a decision too. Whether to go on the quest or…to stay behind."

"Why did you choose to go?" Felix said, an unknown pounding in his ears. Could it be…?

"I went because I wanted to save you from your burden," Isaac rasped out, a shimmer in his periwinkle eyes, "I thought I could save you and bring you back. Bring back the Felix I remember. Jenna's brother. My friend." There was a stress on the word friend, but Felix felt the power behind the sentence.

Felix turned his head, brown hair falling over his face, "Isaac…"

"But I failed, didn't I? You never will change. Every time I see you, I feel like I'm trying to communicate to stone. That I can never reach you. That I failed. I failed!" Isaac's voice broke and he began shaking.

In a flash, Felix wrapped his arms around Isaac.

"I failed…I couldn't bring you back…" Isaac whispered.

"I didn't need to," Felix said soothingly, "When I'm with you, I'm…me."

Isaac's trembling stilled and he turned his periwinkle eyes to meet Felix's amber brown. Felix's grip on Isaac tightened.

"The burdens of a leader are always hard," Felix said quietly, "I came back because I knew you would go through the same thing I did and I wanted to protect you from that."

Spread

Spread

Fade

Fade

Gone

Gone

Isaac tilted his head so he saw the water. And he dipped his sword in.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

Isaac smiled, his lips curving, "It reminds me…"

"Of what?"

"Of what I can do and what I will do. It seems I haven't failed after all."

**A/N: It just that…everyone in Golden Sun had their own reason for going on the quest. Mia went because she felt responsible for Alex's actions, Garet went to save Jenna, and Ivan went because he needed to help, but Isaac? I always felt that Isaac went to save Felix, which is why he refused to fight him. And when he met Felix for the second time at Jupiter Lighthouse, he seemed angry at him. That's where I got the idea for the story. **

** Attention passengers, please press the review button before you leave.**


End file.
